bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Aizen Stands! Horrible Ambitions
Aizen Stands! Horrible Ambitions is the sixty-first episode of the Bleach anime. Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu informs the Gotei 13 that Sōsuke Aizen is alive, while Aizen arrives at Sōkyoku Hill and explains his plan. Summary Lieutenant Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki find themselves back on the Sōkyoku Hill, having been transported there by Kaname Tōsen. They are both shocked to see Aizen alive and well. Aizen orders Abarai to leave Rukia and back away. The Fourth Division lieutenant, Isane, uses Kakushitsuijaku to track down Aizen and Gin Ichimaru, finding them on the Sōkyoku, she informs her captain, Retsu Unohana. Unohana tells her lieutenant to inform all captains, lieutenants and officers of the Gotei 13, as well as the Ryoka of what they had learned about Sōsuke Aizen's misdeeds. This information puts end to all other activities and conflicts in the Seireitei, and many high ranking Shinigami begin to make their way to the Sōkyoku. Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends, sensing Rukia Kuchiki's Reiatsu from the top of the hill, realize the report isn't a trap and also make their way there. Abarai draws his sword, saying he won't let go of Rukia. In response, Aizen attacks, but Abarai narrowly dodges the blow, suffering only a minor cut. Aizen is impressed by Abarai's improved defensive skills, but tells him he'd better not struggle for too long, because as his former superior, he'd rather not kill him. Abarai reminds him of Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, whom he murdered, to which Aizen replies that killing her was an act of mercy, since he trained her not to be able to live without him. The entire purpose of his untruthful letter to her was to get her killed by either Lieutenant Izuru Kira or Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. When this plan failed, he had no choice, but to finish her himself. Abarai exclaims that the monster before him is not the Aizen he knew, and that he would never give Rukia up, even at the cost of his life. Aizen smiles to that and says the Aizen Abarai spoke of was nothing more than an illusion. Abarai jumps to the air and releases his Zanpakutō, but Aizen effortlessly blocks the attack. Abarai's second attack is blocked just as effortlessly with Aizen's bare hand. By tugging on the last link of Zabimaru, Aizen tears it apart in an incredible show of strength and proceeds to slash through Abarai's body. Aizen tells the story of how he manipulated the system to get Abarai, Hinamori and Kira admitted to his 5th Division, and how Abarai, who was too problematic to fit his schemes, was moved away while Hinamori and Kira became his and Ichimaru's lieutenants respectively. Aizen offers Abarai one last chance to give up Rukia. When Abarai refuses, Aizen raises his sword to execute him. As Aizen begins to strike, a black blade appears to block its thrust. Ichigo Kurosaki greets Abarai and the two, along with Rukia, move away from Aizen's immediate range. Ichimaru apologizes for allowing the Ryoka through, but Aizen replies that while cleaning the house, there is no difference between one piece of dirt or two. Abarai and Kurosaki make the decision to stay and fight, as running will be futile. They decide to coordinate a joint attack on Aizen using Abarai's Higa Zekkō technique, however, Aizen dodges it and blocks Kurosaki's attack with a single finger in yet another show of strength. He slashes Kurosaki's body with the intent to cut him in half, yet is unsuccessful, since his attack is too shallow. He then slashes Abarai's body a second time and walks towards Rukia, who is overwhelmed by his spiritual pressure. Aizen explains he used the Ryoka invasion to his advantage, and that he knew in advance about their entry through the West Rukon and had security increased there, so they'd be force to use Kūkaku Shiba's help to enter through the force field, a flashy and noticeable approach. In addition, the Ryoka were skilled enough to wreak havoc inside Seireitei, drawing even more attention away from his actions. When Kurosaki asks how Aizen knew about their point of entry, Aizen is surprised and reveals that he knew the West Rukon was Kisuke Urahara's base of operations. Aizen is surprised to learn that Ichigo did not know who Urahara was and that he wasn't in his employ. He then explains that all four fighting methods of the Shinigami have limits, but that one can augment them by acquiring Hollow powers. He speaks of his experiments in creating Hollows that could hide their Reiatsu and a Hollow, Metastacia, that could destroy a Shinigami's Zanpakutō by its owner touching its tentacles and even possess the ability to fuse with the Shinigami. But all his efforts failed, and Urahara succeeded where he failed by creating the Hōgyoku, a substance capable of removing the barrier between Shinigami and Hollow. Urahara tried to destroy his creation and when he could not - decided to hide it where no one would find it. Aizen reveals that the Gigai given to Rukia by Urahara was in fact slowly turning her into a Human by devouring her Reishi. He claims this creation of Urahara got him banished from Soul Society. He also reveals that the Hōgyoku had been concealed inside Rukia's body. Aizen begins to describe the final stage of his plot by saying how he killed the Central 46 right after Rukia's arrest in the Human World, but is interrupted by the arrival of Captain Sajin Komamura, who immediately unleashes a devastating attack. Jinta-sama's Ultimate Diary As Kon in Ichigo's body tries to retrieve his plushie body, Jinta repeatedly punches him in the face while wondering why Kon is pursuing him so aggressively before kicking him away and getting to his feet. Upon seeing Kon growling at him with the soccer ball directly behind him, Jinta notes he is not after the ball before realizing that Kon wants the plush strapped to his hip, which he has named "Bostov". Remembering how the strap holding the plushie was given to him by the "goddess" Yuzu Kurosaki, Jinta angrily declares that he will take on Kon/ Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Conspiracy Revealed: End Game Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used: *Bakudō #58 Kakushitsuijaku (摑趾追雀, Summoning of the Tracking Sparrows) *Bakudō #77 Tenteikūra (天挺空羅, Heavenly Rickshaws in Silken Air) *Bakudō #61 Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light) (Flashback) Techniques used: *Higa Zekkō (狒牙絶咬, Bite of a Broken Baboon's Fang) Shinigami techniques used: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: *Minazuki (肉雫唼, Purify the Flesh) *Tobiume (飛梅, Flying Plum Tree) (Flashback) *Zabimaru (蛇尾丸, Snake's Tail) Bankai: *Tensa Zangetsu (天鎖斬月, Heaven Chain Slaying Moon) Navigation Category:Episodes